death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquisitor
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Tools of the Inquisition The inquisitors do not shine a bright light on the darkness. They do not announce their presence, nor that of their marks. The inquisition comes before the problem rears its hideous head, and makes sure that it never does. None ever hear the truth of their deeds but those who should rightly fear their coming. At level 8 the inquisitor gains proficiency and expertise in any two of the following skills: Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, Persuasion or Stealth. If the inquisitor cannot pick any of these (due to already having proficiency or expertise in all of them) he may pick any other skill to gain proficiency or expertise on. Furthermore, the inquisitor gains a badge of office, a small token that marks him/her as an agent of the inquisition. Forging this token is more than a crime, it is more than a sin, it is quite simply not worth trying. No, not even then. By showing this token to any individual who is not already hostile, the inquisitor shows undeniable proof of what he is and that his mission is of the most severe gravity. The target must succeed on a charisma save against a DC of 8 + proficiency bonus + charisma modifier or be frightened of the inquisitor permanently, or until they become hostile to the inquisitor, if the target succeeds on this save, it need never make one such save again against the same inquisitor. Other members of the inquisition don't need to make such saves. The inquisitor did not beat that guy, he fell. You did not see the inquisitor hide a body. The inquisitor is not lying. The inquisitor's argument is foolproof. Inquisitors are scary. Brand the Heretic At level 13, holy fire empowers the weapons of the inquisitor. His attacks deal 1d8 extra radiant damage and mark his target with a searing brand for one turn. If the branded creature takes any offensive action against the inquisitor or his allies before the end of the inquisitor's next turn, the brand detonates, dealing 1d8 + charisma modifier radiant damage to the creature and imposing disadvantage on all attacks made as part of the offending action, and the targets gain advantage on any saving throws provoked by the offending action. Purification Order Heresy cannot be tolerated. It must be purified thoroughly wherever it is found. An inquisitor of the highest caliber can perform such a holy task, destroying all heresy in an area with a single prayer. An 18th level inquisitor may, as an action, cast an effect similar to a Hallow spell, with the following differences. The radius of the effect is 120 feet, and if another Hallow is already in the area, instead of the spell failing, the existing Hallow is immediately dispelled. Furthermore, the inquisitor can tie two special effects to this Hallow instead of just one. And gains the following options of effects he can tie to this Hallow. *Consecration: At the beginning of their turn turn, all enemies within the area suffer 2d8 radiant damage. Or necrotic if that is more the inquisitor's thing. *Restless Faithful: The bodies of friendly creatures brought into the area of the Hallow reanimate as human zombies, human skeletons or specters. These blessed martyrs obey the inquisitor and receive a bonus to their attack rolls equal to his proficiency bonus. If the inquisitor is good these are deathless, not undead, so this is fine. *Sanctified Ground: As a bonus action, allies within the area can focus on their unwavering faith to heal 50 hit points, once this has been done, they must complete a long rest before doing so again. Once this ability has been used, it cannot be used again until the inquisitor completes a long rest. The inquisitor may only have one such area existing at any given time, when this ability is used again, the previous area is dispelled.